Blood Secrets
by Spirit of the Fallen
Summary: No longer a mud blood Hermione walks a different path. The golden trio will never be the same now that they've lost the brains behind their operation. When the smoke clears and the truth comes to light who will she stand with? Who will survive?
1. Surprise Surprise

It was her sixth year now. It seemed like only yesterday she'd begun her studies at Hogwarts. The memories of previous years drifted through her mind as she began to pack. Each piece of clothing folded and tucked away with care. Slowly she pulled away from her packing to look out her window. For a second she thought she'd heard something come from downstairs. It couldn't be possible. This was a muggle house. Who would possibly come here through the floo network if it was even possible.

"Well well well look who we've got here!" There was no mistaking that hateful voice. That sadistic purr that was Bellatrix's trademark.

"Out of my house!" Was that her mother's voice? Her mother was giving orders to a Death Eater? This didn't making any sense.

Hermione grabbed her wand and ran for the stairs. She raised it ready to fire a stunner, but she wasn't ready for what she saw. Her mother in possession of a wand. This same wand was responding to her like it would a witch. A thin silver stream was flowing from the tip and wrapped around Bellatrix Lestrange. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother was practicing magic? This wasn't possible! Her mother couldn't possibly be a witch.

"Mom what's going on!" Hermione had finally found her voice. She kept her wand aimed at Bellatrix just in case, but her attention was fully on her mother.

"All things in time." Her mother replied coldly. With a flick of her wrist she had Bellatrix on her knees. "Tell me who sent you?"

"You damn well know who sent me Vivian!" Bellatrix spat. She struggled trying to break free of her bindings, but she knew it was pointless. Her eyes narrowed to hateful slits and locked on the woman that had her caged.

Vivian? Hermione thought to herself. That wasn't her mother's name. What was going on?

"Has your master grown lonely without me at his side?" The smirk was unbecoming of the woman Hermione had known as her mother.

"Why you!" Bellatrix screeched. Her newly found anger was enough motivation to break free. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she used wandless magic. The binds shattered and she fell to the ground to retrieve her wand. Before she could even utter the killing curse she was put on the defensive. Lashes of fire leaped from the other witch's wand and struck the floor in front of her. Bellatrix crawled backwards to avoid the flames that would surely consume her. Fire licked at her exposes skin and her dress.

"Tell your master I have no interest in him or his campaign. I walked away and I have no intentions of coming back." Such conviction. There wasn't an ounce of fear in her voice. She stared down Bellatrix Lestrange and was actually able to intimidate her. That was a feat not many could claim.

"He feared you'd have lost your senses. That's why he took him. Your husband and not the muggle. The other one." Bellatrix's sadistic grin was back in place. While she might be on the losing end of this duel she still had the upper hand in other ways. "Lower your wand love. We wouldn't want anything to happen to that poor poor man of yours if I don't return. After all Vivian he does love you so doesn't he?"

Vivian lowered her wand, but the hatred didn't leave her eyes. "So you've resorted to cowardly tactics such as these then? What do you want with me?"

Hermione had been so stunned that she'd been unable to ask the questions that threatened to consume her. Now she just couldn't take it. "Mom what is she talking about!"

"Hush!" She snapped at the younger witch. She'd never displayed such temper before. This was a side of her that Hermione had never seen.

"That's right girl listen to your mother." Bellatrix coed. It was strange that the mudblood slur didn't pass her lips as it usually did. Was it possible that she was aware of Hermione's true lineage?

"I asked you a question Lestrange!" A whip crack command that was emphasized by the flick of her wrist that produced yet another lash of fire. It struck quite close to Bellatrix's face. The death eater turned from it trying to shield her face from the white-hot flames.

"You know what he wants!" She roared back. She jumped to her feet made a dash for the chimney. "Meet him where you left him." Those were her parting words as she turned into nothing more than smoky darkness. She entered the chimney and vanished without any further word.

"So that's the game is it?" Vivian lowered her wand and finally turned her attention to her daughter. "I assume you have questions." She holstered her wand as she ran her fingers through her hair. A nonverbal spell turned her reddish brown hair to a midnight black. Her eyes changed from their normal hazel to a deep shade of green. This was no muggle. This was a pureblood with lineage that rivaled that of the Lestrange family. Her proud stance was the same as the other purebred's.

"What is going on!" Hermione demanded. None of this was making sense. How could her mother be capable of magic? Her mother was a muggle which meant she was a muggle born. It wasn't possible that all these years she'd suffered the slurs of muggle born without reason.

"Mind your tongue." Vivian's voice was a cutting slash to the ego. She had the tone of voice that cut one off at the knees. "It's quite obvious what's going on. Things aren't always what they appear. Thought you'd know that by now. After all you're supposed to be one of the smartest at the damn school aren't you?"

Hermione's puzzled expression was her only response to her mother's words.

Vivian sighed as she freed her know ebony locks from the hair tie that had kept it out of her face. The way it framed her pale skin was truly captivating. "I'm a pureblood obviously. Which means you're one as well." Vivian reached down to her wrist and dragged her nails down her skin. Red hot lines appeared along her flesh. A spell meant to conceal. The dark mark slowly revealed itself. Its thick lines of ink slowly seeping upward. It stood proudly against her alabaster skin, but she didn't look at it with pride. She looked at it with hatred and regret. It seemed her time amongst their ranks hadn't been cause for celebration.

"Where you ever going to tell me!" It hurt to know that her lineage had been a lie. It hurt even more to know that her mother had belonged to the ranks of one of the most elitist and racist circles in the wizarding world.

"I was hoping not to. It wouldn't have done anything, but draw unwanted attention to you." Vivian walked over to the china cabinet. She tapped the glass with her wand and it began to frost over. Slowly the ice melted away revealing a completely different sort of cabinet. The china had been replaced by vials of potions. One of these potions was a wisp of a memory. A basin was located at the lower portion of the cabinet. With a little magical coaxing the basin began to levitate. It waited for the offering of a memory. It's strikingly detailed design was only held back by the spider webs that had been allowed to collect. It seemed it had been sometime since her mother had ventured into this cabinet of hers. Vivian took the stopper out of the vial and poured it into the waiting basin. "Look and let it be clear to you."

Hermione watched in awe. How could her mother have kept all of this hidden? This was obviously more advanced magic. Magic that Hermione herself had never seen. Her mothers voice tore her from her attempts to understand the situation. Slowly she made her way to the basin. She reached out to it hesitantly. Her fingers came in contact with its cold smooth surface and she visibly cringed. She was afraid that what she learned about her mother would be that she was no warmer than the cold stone that brushed against her fingertips. She peered into the basin and slowly she was sucked down into the void of memories.

Thought you might like a cliffhanger.

Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to the harry potter series.

I do hope you enjoyed this reboot and I can't wait to give you another chapter.


	2. A Mother's Lies

Hermione felt herself being tugged into the water depths of memories long since past. The room gave way to another. This one was large and oval in shape. Seats lined the walls, but what was of note was what stood in the center. A death eater stood in front of a raised dais with a throne in the middle. The curves underneath the dark robes gave away the gender of the Death Eater. Her wand was level with the face of the person sitting. The man sitting was a dark wizard that had been on the Auror's wanted list for years. He looked to be in his prime, but his eyes. His eyes looked mad with fear.

"I won't ask you again." Vivian's voice was unwavering. "Where is the elder wand?"

The man's response was a laugh full of madness.

Vivian made a noise of inhuman fury. Her wand suddenly jerked downward and the man followed it. He was thrown to the ground with the force of the spell she'd used against him. "I want an answer damn you!"

"And I have no answer to give!" He snapped as he fought to pull himself off the ground.

"Then you're useless!" Her wand lifted to the air and her voice was a frenzy of words. The killing curse was a clean death compared to this. As her wand lowered he began to scream. The sound of bones snapping filled the air. The smell of blood was unmistakable. His begging fell on death ears. Soon those pleas for forgiveness turned to pleading for death and then that turned to silence. Vivian didn't move. She stared at his corpse, but she wasn't alone for long.

Two shadows appeared by her side. One was masculine and the other feminine. The other woman was laughing hysterically. "Another dead end then?!" Bellatrix Lestrange's unmistakable voice.

Vivian's fingers tightened around her wand. She was trying her best to resist the urge to hit Bellatrix with a crucio. "And what have you done? Not a damn thing Lestrange so I suggest you watch yourself."

Bellatrix took a step towards her with her wand raised as if to strike her. She found herself cowed by the taller woman. Vivian wasn't one to be intimidated after all. She met Bellatrix half way and even forced her back a step. "Why don't you try it? Not even the Dark Lord can keep you safe if we duel!"

"Ladies! Ladies! Temper temper." The man stepped between the two, pushing them apart. He seemed to be the peacekeeper of this trio. "He trusted the three of us to find any leads on this wand of his. Instead of bickering like children we should search."

"Henry is right." Vivian pocketed her wand and took a step back. "Let's go."

Bellatrix chuckled. "You don't have to tell me twice. I have no desire to stay here." Her figure began to turn to smoke and drifted out of the room almost effortlessly.

Once Bellatrix had left the pair visibly relaxed. Henry removed his mask and tossed it to the ground. He shook his head allowing his platinum blonde hair to free itself from the tangled mess it was when underneath the mask. "This is a total waste of time."

"So you don't believe in this all powerful wand of his?" Vivian questioned.

"Not in the slightest. Besides if we do find it why would we give it to him?" Henry chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Vivian's waist. He pulled her close before pulling off her mask. He leaned in and kissed her.

Vivian pulled away just enough to speak. "Because. We'll serve as long as he can control us, but if we have the wand we can lead."

"Do you ever think about anything other than power?" Henry asked.

"Freedom." Vivian pulled away from him. Hermione wasn't sure if she had pulled away slowly from him or it was the result of the memory reaching its end. The room began to fade and shift. She was expecting to return to the real world, but it seemed there was yet another memory to have unfold.

Vivian was sitting at a table with Henry. They were staring at something on the table. It wasn't the wand they'd been hunting it was something far darker, far more twisted. It was a skull with rubies for eyes. The teeth were jagged like fangs. The bones were scorched black. This skull screamed dark magic, but there was something other about it. Something almost alluring. Vivian was reaching for it, but before her fingers could touch it a loud bang resounded. The sound of spells firing filled the air and then there was nothing, but silence.

Hermione found herself suspended in nothing, but pure darkness. Slowly she felt as if something was wrapping around her, crushing her. Then she felt a burning gaze upon her back and then nothing again. Suddenly she found herself in the world again. The carpet was all she could see. She slowly moved from laying down to sitting up. She looked up at her mother with confusion.

"You're a death eater?" Hermione wasn't sure what made her voice quiver. It could be the prospect of having been the offspring of such terrible people or it could be the unnerving sights she'd just witnessed.

"Was." Vivian corrected harshly. She waved her wand and the cabinet reverted to its original state. "Your father isn't Henry by the way. I know that's the question on your mind. And now I don't love your father, but I wanted you." Vivian had married the muggle that was her father for appearances sake. Having a child by him hadn't been part of the plan, but unlike her daughter she believed in divination. It had led her to the decision to have Hermione.

Hermione was left baffled. This was all so much to take in at once. What could she say? What could she even do at this point?

"Well don't sit there like a dumbstruck walrus. Pick your jaw off the floor and get your stuff. We can't stay here." Vivian began doing rounds around the house. She'd stop here and there to do a brief incantation. Hermione didn't understand most of it. The words were of an older language, but she was able to understand snippets. They weren't protective charms these were traps designed to hurt.

Hermione found her voice before she found the ability to move. "And what are we supposed to do now then?" There was panic in her voice. Usually she was calm and collected, but this wasn't a normal situation.

"Isn't it obvious? You'll go back to Hogwarts and play with that Potter boy while I do what needs to be done." Vivian shot over her shoulder as she put the finishing touches on a particularly nasty spell.

Hermione wasn't sure why it offended her. She knew she shouldn't feel offended when her mother didn't ask her to come along. She shouldn't be surprised either. This woman had been lying to her all her life after all. "And what about you?!" Her mother might be a death eater and a liar, but she was still her mother. She couldn't go to school and not worry about her mother, but more importantly that skull. That skull she had to know more about it. That image still haunted her. "I want to go with you!" It was so jumbled with panic and uncertainty.

Vivian almost laughed. "You couldn't keep up if you tried. Hermione dear you're a witch with morals I'm not."

Hermione got to her feet. "I'm going with you. That's that."

Vivian turned to face Hermione with her wand raised level with her chest. "You'd get in my way Hermione. I'd rather not kill my own daughter, but I will if need be."

"I won't get in your way. I can keep up." Hermione couldn't help, but shudder. She could hear it in her mother's voice, she wouldn't hesitate.

"The answer remains no." Vivian said. "And I'll tell you why. You're worth more to me at that school. Old friends and their kids I want you to keep an eye on."

"I'm going with you!" Hermione shouted back in defiance. She wasn't going to let her mother just leave her behind like this. She needed to know more about who her mother was, but more importantly that damn skull!

"Remember you asked for this." Vivian, with a flick of her wand, had Hermione on her knees. She didn't have a chance to incapacitate her mother as she'd intended to. The room was filled with shadows. Bellatrix's laughter filled the air. Vivian turned to defending herself with a killing curse here and a wall of fir there. She was a gifted duelist and an inventive one. She was also distracting every Death Eater present. She wasn't saying it with words, but with actions that Hermione should take advantage of this opportunity to flee.

Hermione didn't take the opportunity, but instead she took out her wand and began fighting with her mother. A curse cut past her cheek as she made her way towards her mother through the whirlwind of shadows. They stood back to back defending and attacking in time.

Vivian was filled with pride in her daughter's skill, but she was also furious with the fact she hadn't fled.

This duel wasn't going unnoticed. This was a muggle home and magic being used in such high volume would of course attract ministry attention. There was a reason Vivian had decided to dwell in muggle society. She knew this day would come and she only hoped they'd come in time.

Flashes of stunners filled the air hitting shadows here and there. The wizarding task force had arrived. It meant her daughter would be safe. That was why she was amongst the first to disappear with the fleeing shadows. She might not be an active Death Eater, but she wore the mark and she'd killed her fair share here and now. More than that she had been a wanted criminal. She'd been a Death Eater that had gotten away.

Hermione was the only one left when the dust settled. Amongst the broken glass there she stood shaken to her core. It had been so natural to step into the fray like that. She'd been so tempted to let a killing curse fly, but she'd never used it. That didn't make it less traumatic. Was the woman that her mother was existent inside of her? That same blood ran through her veins. Was she capable of the same crimes? It was too much for her to stand. The idea drove her to her knees. She didn't even feel the glass cutting into her skin through the fabric of her jeans. She didn't even notice the man that wrapped a blanket around her. She didn't notice as he led her to the fireplace and took them to the ministry. Everything was just happening, passing her by. She hardly noticed his platinum blonde hair.


End file.
